Digimon Crisis
by cmarston1
Summary: A teenage boy named Carson mysteriously ends up in the Digital World. He meets up with his partner Koemon and together they go on an adventure battling the dark rulers of the digital world.
1. The Adventure Begins Part 1

Hello my name is Carson Isaacs I am 15 years old and in I'm in 9th grade.

And my life has never been the same after one fateful afternoon

It all started out like any other day I got up got dressed and had breakfast and went out for a jog.

But that is where all the similarities end. For starters after a few minutes of jogging I heard a loud booming sound. Then I saw a bright light with a series of multi colored strobe lights. Stupidly I decided to check the lights out.

I walked to where I thought the lights came from but as far as I saw nothing was there. Just as I was about to leave, my surroundings started to swirl and flash colors varying from bright pink to a dark blue. At this point I was freaking out and if the flashing colors weren't weird enough my already weird surroundings started to fade away until I was in what was seemingly an inter dimensional plane.

Then I started falling, and falling, and falling for what seemed like ages. While I was falling I couldn't help but look at my new surroundings. The first thing that I noticed was that random and scattered objects were also falling around me.

Then after another flash of lights (I swear they should be giving me seizures by now) ended my fall started to slow down until I stopped and landed.

The strange thing is that I landed in a weird tropical jungle-like area. I am confused about this whole thing and I decide to sit down and rest for a bit.

I hear noises coming from the bushes and I right then decide to check them out.

"Hello is anyone there?" I ask.

I hear rustling in the bushes and out pops a weird figure I have never seen before. It kind of looks like a green monkey wearing gloves, a caveman toga and armed with a slingshot.

"Hiya Isaac. I am Koemon, your partner."

"Partner?" I ask dumbfounded.

"Yes partner. Friend, companion, protects you from evil digimon."Koemon replies.

"Digimon?" I ask. "What are digimon?"

"They are every living creature here in the Digital World." Answered Koemon.

A new world, talking creatures, this day keeps getting weirder and weirder.

But it was not over yet as just my luck a freaking dinosaur thing comes out at me ready to attack.

"Get out of my territory runts!" It exclaims."

"Hey! Who you calling runts." I reply.

"I am sick of you already. Mega Flame!" The dinosaur screams while shooting a fireball at me.

As it approached me I tried to flee but to no avail, as the flame was faster then me.

Just as I thought I was done for I saw Koemon jump in front of me and take the hit.

"Koemon nooo!" I scream as a lime green aura started to surround me.

The aura gets larger and larger until it explodes. and in it's place is a small lime green radio looking device in my hands.

What just happened? Is all I am thinking as thee situation occurs.

"Hah. Now that your little bodyguard is out of the way you are mine." The dinosaur thing says launching another fireball at me.

But instead of the flame hitting me, my device glows a bright light and so does Koemon.

"Koemon digivolves too.. " Koemon starts.

Koemon starts to grow and his body starts changing untill he is a large yellow ape with a giant bone club.

"Hanumon!" He finishes.


	2. The Adventure Begins Part 2

What just happend? Is all I am thinking about right now.

First of all a huge firebreathing dinosaur just tried to kill me. Next Koemon just magically transformend into a giant ape weilding a ginormas bone club thing. Which somehow was cause by me weird device.

But while I was all confused about this situation the two monsters continued to battle to the death or whatever. So with me confused I decided to tinker with my device.

I pushed the middle button which caused it to glow and scan the dinosaur thing.

The device shot up a scanner which said:

Digivice scanner

Greymon

Vacine Type

Adult Level

Greymon are said to have ferocius tempers and are very territorial.

Watch out for their Mega Flame and Great Antler attacks.

After I am done reading the text the digivce stops the informational text.

So I learned that my device was called a digivice and the dinosuar thing is called Greymon.

While I ponder the new information I learnded like a few seconds ago Hanumon and Greymon are still fighting.

"Bone club!" Exclaims Hanumon attacking with his bone club.

"Great Antler!" Replied Greymon stopping the attack with his horn.

"Monkey Fist!" Hanumon shouted showering rapid punches at Greymon.

At this point the two creatures are starting to get exhausted. Hanumon has a few scrapes and bruises and Greymon looks like he is in even worse condition than that. But they are still locked in heated combat so they continue fighting eachother to the death or something.

"Nova Blast!" Shouted Greymon firing another ball of flames ate Hanumon.

Hanumon doged and retaliated with another Bone Club attack.

Suddenly Greymon collapsed on to the ground panting and started to flicker.

He continued flicker for a moments untill he started fading away and he gradually becoame nothingness.

While that was weired as it was Hanumon who must of been really tired from all that battling started to flicker too. But unlike Greymon he just returned back into Koemon instead.

"What just happened?" I ask

"Well you see us digimon when we lose enough energy can either die and have our data reconfigured into digi-eggs or de-digivolve back into our previous state. For in this case was me." Replied Koemon.

"Data?" I ask dumbfounded.

"Well I forgot to tell you earlier becuase of that Greymon attack that we are in a dimenison made out of nothing but data called the Digital World. Thus every single thing here except you is made from data." Explained Koemon.

"Okay so now that we got all this done and I am incredibly tired I say we should make camp and lay down for the night." I say.

"Sounds like a plan. I also know a really nice river near here that is only a day's travel that we could go to tomorrow." Replies Koemon.

" Cool." I respond.

So we spend a few minutes searching for things around the jungle we find some soft piles of leaves to use as blankets and pillows. They moment we get settled in and ready for bed, we are off like a light.


End file.
